Secrets Never Meant To Be Told
by fallenangel44
Summary: We were different. We had been our whole entire lives. But since we came here, to Konoha, it hurts more to be different. No of them know about it, about us, and for the sake of my heart, let's keep it that way.
1. Arriving At Konoha

"Get off!" A blonde woman screamed helplessly as the man on top of her ripped her shirt open. He lustfully scanned her body with his eyes.

"Hush now babe. We don't want anyone to hear." He spoke forcefully to her.

"Too fucking late, asshole." A feminine voice rang through the clearing. The man's eyes glanced up at three women standing together on a tree branch. He allowed his eyes to roam over them.

The one on the right had midnight black hair that fell gently to the middle of her back. Her plum purple eyes were narrowed angrily at the sight before her. She was tan and the tallest of the females. Black capris hugged her hips tightly, while a lavender halter top graced her upper half. Feminine ninja heels dug into the tree's bark. She held two long, shimmering blades in her hands, practically begging to kill someone.

The woman on the left was pretty as well. She had chocolate brown hair the bounced to her shoulders, and walnut brown eyes that shown brightly with intelligence. She had on a black skirt that landed just below her knees and a light red tight v-neck shirt. Like her partner she too had on elegant ninja heels. A katana was strapped to her back.

Yes, both the other two woman were pretty but they didn't compare to the one in the middle. Cherry blossom pink hair cascaded down the her tiny waist, while hypnotic emerald eyes shown with fury. Her skin was like porcelain and it suited her petite and tiny figure. She had on black booty short with a silver belt lying in a crocked fashion around her waist. A white spaghetti strap tank-top stopped above her belly button exposing a little middrift and clinging to her curves. Black army boots came up almost to her knees. A holster held two pink fans around her leg, and she held a long black whip in her right hand.

With speed so quick the man had no time to react, the pinkette was behind him, holding a knife to his throat. In one swift motion she pulled the metal blade slicing his throat, blood flying everywhere. Emerald met blue as the pink kunochi and the victim gazed at each other.

"Thank you." The blonde whispered, still amazed at the girl's speed.

"You're welcome." She replied while smiling brightly.

"Yo. We need to start moving if we want to make it to the Chuunin Exams in time." The plum eyed girl reminded the squad's leader. Nodding the petite girl jumped back onto the tree branch and gave her teammates the signal to go.

* * *

"Honestly Shirio, I don't get why you're so hung up on the exams. Everyone knows we're way past ANBU level." The pink haired girl stated while glancing at her black haired partner.

"Well Sakura, I think Shirio just wants to make sure the world knows how great we are." The brunette giggled lightly while Sakura pouted.

"Thank you Junko! I heart you." Shirio laughed while drawing a heart in the air with her fingers.

"Okay! I thought we agreed that no lesbo love would take place on this journey." Sakura teased.

"This coming from the biggest slut I know. I mean how many guys is it? And who is it? Last time I checked is was that hot ANBU captain, Kyo-kun. Tell us Sakura, how was he in bed?" Shirio teased right back. Sakura blushed crimson red before a smirk found it's way to her face.

"You don't have to be jealous just cause I'm hot and wanted and you're not." The emerald eyed girl stated causally. The black haired female went to smack her team's capitain, but Junko's voice stopped her.

"We're here! The Hidden Leaf Village!" Junko called in a sing-song voice. The kunochi looked at each other before erupting into a fit of giggles.

"Hey Sakura. I dare you to go up to the ANBU guard, make out with him, then walk right into the village." Junko snuck a look at her friend, wondering if she would take Shirio's dare. Sakura accepted and pranced up to the unsuspecting guard.

Grabbing him by the collar she pulled his face down to her's and crashed their lips together. Things were getting pretty steamy when Sakura broke the kiss and skipped into the village without another look at the guard, who stood there dumbstruck.

Both girls giggled as they joined their daring partner. Inwardly both females admired Sakura for her bravery, among other things. Turning around to face the slower kunochi Sakura made a disgusted face.

"He was the worst kisser ever! And I've kissed some bad boys. I mean I made out with Yoshi-kun so that shows just how bad this ANBU was." Sakura whined.

"Sakura turn around before you-" BAM-"crash into someone." The brunette finished lamely. Sakura was on the ground clutching her head and glaring at everything in sight.

"Sakura you looked like such a dumbass!" Shirio laughed while pointing at her injured friend. Growling Sakura stood up, murder in her eyes, and began to chase Shirio.

"How about a sorry!" A male voice screamed. The three women looked at the fuming brown haired male.

"Teehee. Oops. Sorry!" Sakura apologized. Her eyes scanned the man in front of her. Dark brown hair, jacket, dog. He looked just like...

"Shigure!" All the girls screamed randomly. They looked at each other and broke down into a fit of laughter.

"Sorry. It's just that you look exactly like this guy named Shigure from our village." Junko explained while ignoring the other two who were rolling around on the ground.

"I'm Junko Sohma." She held out her hand and he shook it.

"I'm Shirio Honda." The black haired girl greeted.

"I'm Sakura Haruno." The squad leader grinned.

"Kiba. This is Akamaru." The girls cooed and petted Akamaru, who seemed to like Sakura in particular.

"Kiba-san. Can you tell us were the Chuunin Exams are being held." Junko asked. Kiba grinned at her.

"I'm going. You can walk with me." Kiba offer. Sakura grabbed Kiba's right arm and Shirio grabbed his left. Kiba blushed and began to walk off, girls still hanging on his arms. Junko sighed and picked up Akamaru, who seemed to have been forgotten. She ran to catch up with Kiba and her two teammates.

'This should be good,' Junko thought.

**Yays! Chapter one. R & R. Oh, and if anyone knows Kiba's last name please give it to me and I'll put your name in the next chapter!**

**Love always,**

**Mikura-chan**


	2. Anger Management

Shirio flopped onto the fluffy hotel room bed. She sighed and ran her fingers through her black locks.

"It's bullshit that we just took the written exam and now we have to go back tomorrow for some other test." The girl whined. Sakura snorted.

"Did you think we'd just have to take the written part then become Chuunin? Besides that test was easy." Sakura countered. Shirio was about to reply, with a sarcastic remark no doubt, when a knock on the door interrupted.

Growling, the pinkette walked over to the door, only to stagger backwards and crack her skull into the wall. A laughing Shirio entered the room. She purple eyes bulged and she turned sharply away.

Standing at their door was an old black haired male dressed in green spandex, and a little clone of him (only the littler clone had bigger eyebrows. No, seriously. Those things are alive!). There were two people behind them, but our poor girls couldn't see them.

"Hello! I'm Rock Lee! May I say that you are very youthful! Be my girlfriend!" Lee had pranced over to a twitching Sakura and was announcing his love for her when the other two figures came into vision.

One was a pretty brunette with her hair in two buns. She had matching brown eyes and was clad in Chinese clothing.

The other was a male. He had long chestnut brown hair and unique creme colored eyes.

"Allow me to introduce myself1 I'm Might Gai. This is Tenten and Neji."The scary man introduced.

"Lee! I think you're scary her." Tenten scolded. She smiled apologetically at a fluster Sakura.

"We're your guides." Neji stated. Shirio smirked to herself. She would have fun with this one. She always had fun with up-tight people.

"Damn! You're shoes are pretty big. You know what that means Sakura, right?" Shirio teased. Neji tensed. Sakura grinned innocently.

"No Shirio, I have no clue what that means." The emerald eyed kunochi flashed a smile at the guides.

"Oh? Come now Sakura. I'm sure with all the guys you've slept with someone would have clued you in." Shirio was grinning like mad now, and both girls were ignoring Neji's discomfort. The other three people in the room seemed to be amused with the conversation.

"Honestly. Just because you lost yours to Yuki-kun, the worst kisser in Cloud, doesn't mean you have to be jealous. After all I did lose mine to Hiro-kun, the hottest ANBU in the village." Sakura countered. Shirio was seething with anger.

"I would have given it to Akito-kun, but your dumbass brother had to send him away on a mission!" The black haired girl screeched. Sakura was about to retort with Junko walked in, grocery bags in hand. The walnut eyed girl glared at her teammates.

"Look at this! I leave for five minutes and you two are rehashing your sex lives in front of our guides!" Junko screamed. The brunette didn't like to appear stupid in front people, and having your two partners go on and on about who they've slept with didn't exactly make you seem like a kage.

The two guilty girls hugged and apologized. They smiled nervously at the still angry kunochi who shot them glares but said nothing. Tenten grinned and introduced her team to her fellow brunette.

Just as the ninjas were about to leave on their tour a man dressed in a black cloak, hawk mask, and headband with the symbol for the Cloud Village appeared. He nodded his head towards Sakura, who stalked towards him, grabbed his arm, and stalked back into the bedroom. Junko and Shirio exchanged worried glances but held their tongues.

"This could take a while. Care for something to drink?" The polite brown haired girl asked like a good hostess. The guests declined.

The black haired female sat Indian style on floor, her eyes flashing with annoyance, then worry, then back to annoyance. She glanced cautiously at Gai, Lee, Neji, and Tenten.

"Junko's right, this will be awhile. Sakura's brother, Keichi, is the kage of the Cloud Village (A/N: If anyone knows what that's called please tell me!). He's way overprotective. You can come back tomorrow." Shirio offered. Gai opened his mouth to speak but the voices from the bedroom rose to loud.

"SCREW HIM!!! HE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE!!!! TELL HIM ONCE HE LIVES THROUGH ONE DAY GOING WHAT I GO THROUGH THEN I'LL LISTEN!!" Sakura's voice penetrated through the whole hotel room. Shirio could image her, eyes gleaming with anger, hair wisping in strands around her flushed face. That's always how she got when she was angry. The plum eyed girl spoke from experience. Often times their teasing would get out of hand and start an actual fight. It was always Junko that convinced them to make up. Inwardly she pitied the foolish ANBU that angered her friend.

"SAKURA-HIME!! YOU CAN NOT SEND A MESSAGE LIKE THAT TO THE KAGE, EVEN IF HE IS YOUR BROTHER!!! YOU GET TO MUCH SPECIAL TREATMENT BECAUSE OF THAT!!" The ANBU's proclamation was followed by a slapping sound, then silence.

"DID YOU JUST HIT ME!!!???" Sakura barked, more stating then asking. The two other females stole quick glances at each other before leaping to their feet and bounding toward the room. Four uncertain Konoha ninja followed behind.

The two girls burst through the door only to see Sakura, whip in hand, lashing out at the male. Blood was splattered across the walls. There was a red spot of the pinkette's cheek, a crimson liquid dripping from it.

"Kuso," Shirio cursed as she and Junko tried to pull the whip from Sakura's hand. She noted that her friend's emerald eyes keep flashing gold. That was never a good sign.

Finally they managed to get her away long enough for him to exit the room. The petite girl fell limp in Neji's arms. Within an instant her head shot back up, a serious expression on her face.

"I need sake."

**Ch. 2! Yays! This took me forever so R & R!**

**Love always,**

**Mikura-chan**


	3. Drunken Cofessions & Meeting Mayu

**(Neji POV)**

That pink haired girl...Sakura. That's her name. There is something seriously messed up about her. Really, who ruthlessly attacks an ANBU from her own village, then bolts right up (acting like nothing happened), and feels the need to get drunk. Worst of all, the rest of her team, and my team are drunk as well.

Oh. My. God. Is that Tenten lap dancing for some seventy year old? That's sick. Dear lord, now Gai-sensei and Lee are...DEAR LORD!!! They're frickin' stripping to Barbie World. I don't think I'll ever be okay again.

Oh. There goes that purple eyed girl...Junko? No, that's the brunette. Shirio. That's it. She's heading into the back room with some forty year old.

Junko's...MAKING OUT WITH A GIRL!!!??? Whoa. False alarm. That's a dude with really long hair. Is that what people think about me? I'm so going to get a hair cut.

**(Normal POV)**

A hush fell over the club, and all eyes turned to the entrance of the bar as a blonde kunochi burst through it. Her endless black eyes searched the faces of the crowd. Some male attempted to get her to sit with him, but he ended up with senbon sticking out of almost every inch of his body.

The woman grabbed Tenten off the old guy and slung her out the door. She picked up Gai and Lee by their ankles and carelessly tossed them through a window, so they landed near Tenten. Next, the woman walked over to Junko and the unidentified man and roughly pulled them apart. She threw the brunette out the double doors.

As the shinobi continued her search the crowd remained quiet. The first noise heard was when she pulled the forty year old off Shirio. He let a few slurred curses. The blonde threw her the young girl over her shoulder. Next she found the emerald eyed girl, making out with the bartender. She threw the rosette over her other shoulder and approached Neji.

"Coming?" She asked. The male (since he had nothing better to do) nodded and followed the older ninja out of the club.

* * *

"I'm Mayu. These girls are my students." She explained once they were outside.

"Mayu-sensei, it's nice to see you. When did you die your hair blue?" Sakura's words were slurred. The petite girl fell backwards. Mayu just shook her head.

"Neji-san you can take Sakura-chan back to the hotel right? I have to take your teammates to the Hokage and I need to talk to Junko-chan and Shirio-chan." The woman left no room for arguments, but instead immediately took off.

Sighing, Neji picked up the cloud-nin and began to walk away. It took a couple minutes for him to realize that he had no idea where the hotel was. He had zone out, and now he was paying for it. With no where else to go, the pearl eyed man began his walk to the Hyuga Compound.

* * *

Neji let out a sigh of relief as he set the cloud-nin on his bed. He had managed to avoid the rest of the clan (if they saw Neji, the stoic male, carrying a drunk pink haired girl he would never live it down). The chestnut haired male grabbed a blanket and pillow and was about to sleep when soft sobs pulled him out of his half-sleep state.

Creme eyes landed on Sakura' s figure. She was crying. Neji made a mad dash for the door and down the hallway to Hinata's room. She was a girl, she'd help...right?

A groggy Hinata opened the door. She became fully awake when she saw a panicking Neji at her door. Without a word he lead the heiress down the hallway to his room. He ushered her inside, but did not go in himself.

After a few minutes, however, curiosity go the best of him, and he pressed his ear against the door.

"I don't mean to be such a slut. It's just Nii-kun never pays attention to me, and Otou-kun died when I was little. When I hit eleven the boys of the village started to pay attention to me and I wanted male attention so badly...I guess I thought that if I slept with them, for ten minutes I would be the most important woman in their lives. Pathetic, huh?" Sakura whimpered.

"No Sakura-chan, often times I've thought about doing the same thing. Except I'm not as pretty as you, so boys don't exactly flock to me. Nothing I ever do I good enough for my dad. I just want him to be proud, you know?" Neji could tell that his cousin spoke the truth. That was what made him the most angry. Why hadn't she talked to him about this?

**'You're not that easy to talk to.'** A voice stated.

'WTF?'

**'I'm you! How great is that. We can talk all the time now and..'**

'STFU!! I'm trying to listen.'

**'Fine.'**

The two kunochi's conversation had died down. Neji, thinking it safe to reenter, cracked open the door and walked back into his room. He glanced at Hinata. He had no idea her father's rejection cut her that badly.

His gaze lingered a little longer on Sakura. He brushed a few pink locks away from her face. Smirking to himself, Neji positioned himself on the floor once again.

"Good night." He bid both the sleeping females.

**Another chapter done!! Yay! R & R.**

**Love always,**

**Mikura-chan**


	4. The Fighting Starts

Sakura, along with her Hyuuga companions, did not get to sleep well into the morning like one often does on their day off (or after drinking all night). A loud banging noise awoke the trio abruptly. Sakura let out a string of colorful words as she peeked her head out the door. Neji and Hinata merely gasped at the sight in front of them.

Standing in the hallway was a rather upset looking Mayu, and a emotionless Hyuuga male. The blonde cloud-nin was trembling with anger. The man standing with her waved his hand to dismiss the topic. The kunochi clenched her fists. The ninja said something else and the cherry eyed woman blew up.

"WHERE IS MY STUDENT!!?? I ASKED _YOUR_ HYUUGA BOY TO TAKE HER HOME, AND WHEN I GO IN THERE, SHE WASN'T THERE! I WANT HER RIGHT NOW!! IF YOU DON'T GIVE HER TO ME YOU CAN BE SURE THAT THE LEAF AND CLOUD VILLAGES WILL BE AT WAR!! AFTER ALL SHE IS THE CLOUDKAGES'S _ONLY_ SISTER!!" By the time Mayu was finished every clan member was gathered in the hallway. The woman looked smugly at the male next her, who was totally dumbfounded. Before he had the chance to reply, Hiashi appeared, Hanako in tow. The clan leader glanced from Mayu to the man and back again. Finally he spoke.

"Is there a problem?" He asked, his voice void of all emotions. The kunochi's cherry eyes bore into his creme ones. She snorted and narrowed her orbs into a glare.

"Yes, there is a freakin' problem! I asked your Hyuuga boy- Neji I think it was- to take my dear Sakura-chan back to her hotel, while I dealt with his drunk teammates. I finally get home this morning and there's no Sakura! I want my student back this instant!" The blonde screeched. Hanako held her ears. The clan leader turned around sharply. He stalked over to Neji's door, and jerked it open. Out fell the three shinobi.

Sakura popped up, knocking Hinata off her back and onto Neji, who "gently" tossed the heiress off of him. The female Hyuuga bolted up and blushed crimson red. Hiashi turned back to Mayu, pointing at the pinkette.

"I believe this is your student." The man stated. The teacher nodded and launched herself onto her hung-over student. She soon broke the hug and glared at Neji.

"You were supposed to take her home! Did you rape her!? I will kill you!" The psychotic kunochi shrieked, horrified. Sakura held her teacher back.

"Mayu-sensei! He didn't do anything!" The rosette defended. The blonde, glare still in place, huffed lightly. She gazed at the younger girl and motioned for her to began walking. Sakura turned her emerald eyes to Hinata and Neji. She smiled brightly at both of them.

"See you at the exams!" She called over her shoulder. Hinata waved back shyly, while Neji stood still. All the clan members left the hall and went about their duties, all except Hanako, Hinata, Hiashi, and Neji himself.

"Come." His uncle ordered. The younger boy followed behind, knowing he was in deep trouble. He actually didn't feel so bad though. His thoughts kept drifting to a certain cloud kunochi.

* * *

"CHA!! I am so ready to finally kick some ass!" Shirio cheered while pumping her fists in the air. Mayu and Junko both slapped her in the back of the head. The blonde was still upset about the incident with Sakura, while the brunette was still angry about the words spoken in front of the Konoha ninja.

The pink haired girl paid no attention to the arguing of her teammates. Her thoughts were plagued with the images of a certain Hyuuga boy.

* * *

All twenty of the contestants stood on the balcony. Thousands of eyes watched the ninja. The crowd was abuzz with rumors and bets. Everything fell silent as the proctor held up his. The male ninja cleared his throat and spoke to the spectators.

"First up, Junko Sohma of the Cloud Village vs Tenten of the Leaf Village!" The man called out. Both brunettes appeared on the ground level. They shook hands and got into fighting stance.

"Good luck Tenten-san." Junko smiled politely. Tenten returned it.

"Same to you, Junko-san." The Leaf-nin replied. Both females eagerly looked at the shinobi for a signal. He waved his hand slightly.

Tenten carefully positioned herself so that her weapons would be more accurate. A sly smirked graced the Cloud-nin's face as she realized the intention of her opponent. The Sohma girl's mind began to race. Using weapons, Tenten would be more skilled at long-range battle. In contrast, Junko used her katana which was for close-range. In she could get close enough to her enemy, the fight would be hers.

The Sohma woman launched herself at her fellow brunette, with impressive speed. The Leaf-nin was caught off guard, just like she wanted. The stronger nin swung her weapon, slicing the weapon mistress's stomach. From that point on, the battle was one-sided. Tenten, wincing in pain from previous attack, had no time to defend herself.

The proctor called the battle before things got too out on hand. The Leaf brunette was cursed herself for losing the battle so quickly. Junko, seeming to understand, said nothing.

The winner returned to her place on the balcony (Tenten had gone to the hospital to get her wounds treated). She flashed her teammates a smile.

"Great job Jun-chan!!" Shirio screeched as the girl got within hearing distant. Sakura glomped her brunette friend.

"You were great!" The rosette agreed. Nothing more was said, for the next battle was about to be announced. Tension ran high among the fighting shinobi.

"Next battle, Keitaro of the Sound Village vs Sasuke Uchiha of the Leaf Village."

**In the Balcony (I'm to lazy to write unimportant people's fights)**

The black haired cloud-nin tapped her foot impatiently. She had been waiting this whole time to finally be able to fight with someone. A light touch on her shoulder jolted the kunochi out of her thoughts. She whipped around only to be met with the face of the Suna-nin with face paint on. She glared.

"Yes?" She snapped while trying to rack her brain for the name of this man.

"I'm Kankuro." The shinobi greeted, clearly sensing her confusion. Something about his voice made Shirio's heart do back flips. She inwardly gagged. She played men all the time, but no one had ever had her feel like this.

"Shirio Honda." The plum eyed girl replied. Kankuro grinned and shook her hand. A pale blush covered the woman's face.

* * *

A loud roar of happiness rang out from the crowd. Most everyone had placed their money on the Uchiha boy, so they were all glad that he had won the battle. The voices from the spectators faded as they waited for the next battle top be called.

"Kiba Inuzuka of the Leaf Village vs Naruto Uzumaki of the Leaf Village." The blonde male, and the dog-lover both got into fighting stance.

**In the Balcony (they don't matter much)**

Shirio let out a growl of irritation. The Sand-nin with her allowed a grin to take over his face.

"Eager to fight?" He asked her. The black haired female nodded. She _really_ wanted to fight.

"Yeah me too. I wonder who I'm gonna get." Kankuro's voice trailed off as he imaged himself as the winner of the battle. His companion let out a little giggle. He turned to face her, amused. Though, as he looked down at her, a strange feeling settled in his heart. His brown (?) eyes met with her purple ones. The moment was broken as Shirio looked over the man's shoulder, only to see her team leader grinning and nodding in approval. A crimson blush covered her face.

* * *

A hush fell over the crowd. No one could believe the Uzumaki boy had battled the way he had. It had been an amazing fight on both ends. Still, in battles like this there was only one winner.

"Next up, Temari of the Sand Village vs Shirio Honda of the Cloud Village." A huge smile was plastered on the black haired ninja's face. Sakura gave her a thumbs up, Junko smiled brightly, and she even saw Mayu give an encouraging smirk. The battler turned to leave, only to have her wrist caught in Kankuro's hand.

"Good luck, Shirio-chan." He whispered into her ear. The girl's heart beat quickly as she gave a shy wave and jumped onto the ground. She smirked in a cocky way at the blonde kunochi. The game had began.

The same principal that had applied to Junko's battle applied here. Temari's fan was for long-range wind based attacks, Shirio's blades were for close-range. A gut feeling told the Cloud girl that getting in the spot for an attack would be easier said then done. Still, all she had to do was take the fan from her opponent, and she would be the winner.

Making a clone of herself, Shirio charged to the other girl. Said blonde jumped onto her fan and flew high above the Honda girl's head. The black haired kunochi took one of her swords out of it's sheath, and threw it into the air. The sharp tip of the blade cut through the thin paper of the fan. It, along with the one riding it, crashed down to the hard ground.

"Bitch!" Temari hissed, her eyes fixed into a glared. Her opponent simply grinned. The battle was hers. The clone of the Cloud shinobi appeared behind the fuming blonde.

"Earth Style: Earth Prison Jutsu!" Shirio screamed. The brown ground began to shake and tremble. Finally it started to wrap itself around the green eyed female's legs. The woman nodded to her clone. Both ninja began to make hand signs.

"Air Poison Jutsu!" The chorused. The trapped shinobi took ten kunai out of her bag. She tossed them at her enemy, who was busy performing her jutsu to block them. All the blades hit their mark. The woman winced in pain, but her smile never faded.

"Why do you think I made a clone?" She questioned sarcastically before watching the woman fall limp because of the poison. The medics tried to heal the Honda girl, but she brushed off their concern and took her place at the top of the balcony.

"Great job, Shii-chan!" The two Cloud kunochi cheered. The girl smirked but said nothing. Instead, she slumped onto the ground, her back against the wall.

"Nice fight, Shirio-chan." Her eyes met Kankuro's. A red blush covered her face. She mumbled a small "thanks", before closing her eyes tightly.

* * *

"Next fight, Gaara of the Sand Village vs Rock Lee of the Leaf Village." The two males took their respective places, and the fight began

**In the Balcony (they have almost no relevance to this story)**

A soft sigh escaped Junko's lips. Shirio was hurt. After all, she had been hit with ten kunai. Her stubborn teammate would let no one heal her. Another sigh. The girl moved to glance back at her friend, but a voice stopped her.

"Could you not move?" The male voice asked. Junko turned her walnut brown eyes to the Konoha man. He was around her height, with dark brown hair and dark brown-almost black- eyes. The boy was holding a sketch book in his hands. He seemed to be focusing intently on his drawing.

"Um, why?" The brunette asked while shooting a curious look at the ninja. He let out an irritated noise, but turned to face her none the less.

"Because I'm drawing you." He explained. A pale blush covered the girl's face. No one had ever wanted to draw her before. Normally men flocked to Shirio because of her prettiness and bold nature, but more often then not, the men loved Sakura because of her insane beauty and...willingness to participate in... things with them. In fact, Junko was the only virgin on her team.

"Uh...Well, um, I'm Junko Sohma." The brunette greeted while sticking her hand out. The shinobi glanced up at her, then sighed and shook her hand.

"Sai." He retracted his hand and went back to work on his picture. The blush never left Junko's face.

* * *

The crowd (and those participating shinobi that actually watched the battle) were stunned at Gaara's cruelty. He had never once stopped his onslaught, even when it was clear that Lee could not go on. Many shinobi brushed it off as "the way of the ninja", but overs found it simply disturbing.

"Next, Shikamaru Nara of the Leaf Village vs Renji of the Sound Village." A growl of annoyance escaped Sai's lips.

**Back to the Blacony (again they don't matter)**

"Stop moving Junko." He commanded. The brunette attempted to stay still, but found that to be a rather hard task. Finally the Leaf-nin closed is sketch book. Junko frowned.

"Did I move to much?" She asked in a soft voice. Sai merely shook his head. His eyes clashed with hers.

"The drawing is finished." He replied, turning his attention to the fight. The frown deepened.

"Do I get to see it?" The brunette questioned. Again Sai shook his head to shake off her question. His eyes bore into hers.

"No." He answered shortly. Junko stomped her foot on the ground and glared. Her face was flushed with anger.

"The picture is of me, why don't I get to-" Her sentence stopped short as the Leaf shinobi wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. He moved her body so that she was facing the battle ground. They stood like that for a moment, before Junko opened her mouth to speak. The artist cut her off with a glare.

"Just be quite." He demanded. So, the two brunettes stood, his arm still around her, and watched the battle.

* * *

Renji, the Sound-nin, had put up a good fight, but in the end Shikamaru's shadow jutsu proved to much for him. Only eight ninja remained, and the atmosphere was tense.

"Next battle, Ino Yamanaka of the Leaf Village vs Sakura Haruno of the Cloud Village." Sakura grinned widely. Her two teammates cheered loudly as the girl made her way to the grounds. The pinkette stared at her opponent, the turned her eyes to the proctor. He gave the signal, and the battle began.

Sakura instantly took out her favorite weapon-the long black whip given to her by her aunt. She lashed it out, and wrapped it around the blonde's leg. Much to her surprise, the woman turned into a log. Growling in frustration the female scanned her surroundings. Above. Right. Left. Behind. A wicked smirk came upon her face. Below.

The rosette took her fist and smashed it down on the Earth. A huge crater appeared, Ino inside it. The sapphire eyed ninja looked scared and very impressed. A murmer of amazment shot through the crowd.

"You shouldn't hide." Sakura taunted. She grabbed three knives from her pouch and slung them at the enemy, who deflected them with her own. The Leaf-nin made a jump for the Haruno girl, who eagerly began to form hand signs.

"Deadly Leaf Jutsu!" The Cloud-nin screeched. Various leaves from the nearby trees came off, and floated it the air. The pinkette snapped her fingers, and the leaves became sharp, silver senbons. She moved her palm and the weapons flew at Ino.

Picking her whip off the ground, Sakura lashed it out again, this time it wrapped around the blonde's arm. The Cloud kunochi swung the whip and sent her enemy flying. The dust cleared, and Ino lay motionless. Before the proctor called the match, the Leaf kunochi managed to stand up. She formed the hand signs for her clan's kekki genki (sp). Her body fell limp once again as she entered the rosette's.

**In Sakura**

Ino found herself surrounded be darkness. Slowly, light began to come into the dark place. The blonde noticed a small pink haired child, dressed in a lavish pink and white kimono, sobbing softly. The kunochi made her way over to the manifestation of her enemy as a child. She reached out to touch the girl's shoulder but her hand was slapped away.

Standing before her was a tall woman with waist length black hair and narrowed golden eyes. The lady was dressed in a black kimono with a gold obi. In her right hand she held a staff that had the kanji for 'goddess' carved into it.

"Don't touch her." The woman hissed. Ino took a few steps back. The woman followed.

"You think you can come into my body and mess with things? Think again bitch." The woman grew bigger, and she grabbed the Leaf girl roughly in her hands. The golden eyed woman squeezed and squeezed until finally Ino released the jutsu.

* * *

"You...you're...she..." The Yamanaka woman was trying in vain to explain what she had just seen. That hair. Those eyes. That staff. It had to be _her_.

Sakura charged at the blonde and pushed a knife to her throat. Green and blue clashed violently.

"That's right. I am. If you say one word I'll kill." The rosette hissed. Ino nodded her head, indicating that she understood. Smiling slightly, Sakura dropped the woman and started heading back to the balcony, since the match had already been called. The Leaf-nin rubbed her sore throat.

_'I'm not gonna anger her again...'_

**Wow...this is the longest chapter I have ever written, without a doubt. Hope you enjoy it! Oh, and I know my battle scenes suck, you don't have to tell me that, okay? Um, I really don't have anything else to say except: R & R (you knew that was coming.)**

**Love always,**

**Mikura-chan  
**


End file.
